<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This isn't NORMAL! by 15_Royalgem_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771554">This isn't NORMAL!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96'>15_Royalgem_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Family Secrets, Force-Feeding, Forced, Ghouls, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Mentioned of ishimaru grandfather, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pain, Summer Vacation, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:26:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru kiyotaka is normal well save for his red eyes and his Sudden increaseing apatite<br/>That is but everything is normal... it's normal... it's...not normal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This isn't NORMAL!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" whoa...your sure are hungry aren't ya?" Nastume said as he blink watched ishimaru eat his 3rd bowl of rice" yes , lately I been more hungry then normal..." Ishimaru said as he took a sip of his tea.</p><p>" Hmm, teruteru was the one who was cooking the meat last night right?, Maybe there was a parasite or something..." Nastume said a loud ' WHAT?!' boomed as the ultimate chef stomp over  and grabbed the blonde male by his tank " you saying I can't cook meat well?!" The short chef yelled ,</p><p>Nastume rolled his hetecormia eyes at him " no I didn't I just saying that maybe the meat was bad or something." Nastume said as he removed the chef hands form him "NO THAT NOT POSSIBLE!"  the short chef shouted as he stomp his foot.</p><p>Ishimaru watch this argument and shook his head till a painful lunged in his stomach making him gasp in pain.</p><p>
  <strong>that night.</strong>
</p><p>Ishimaru tossed and turned in his sleep hands pressed against his stomach his eyes snapped open his sclerals turned black ishimaru got out of bed and stumbled around till he was out the cabin he was in</p><p>Yamaba was going to get some snacks mainly due to his late night  drawing and anime streaming Yamaba heard a twig snapped " hm?" He looked over and see a leaning figure in the distance" who...?" Yamaba took a step forward only to get impaled by several (3 ) reddish tails and gets drag to the figure the sound of eating can be heard.</p><p>TBC </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>